


Floppy Socks

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Only in Like... the Last Line), Bickering, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feet, Fluff, Implied foot fetish, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Harry arrives home one day to Draco wearing peculiar socks. Bickering ensues.





	Floppy Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Calcetines de Gelatina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222176) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98)



> Thanks to Tsauergrass for the prompt (socks) and to April-TheLightFury for betaing :3

"Merlin, your socks are ridiculous." 

Draco lifted his head from his book. He glanced at his feet, then at Harry with an arched eyebrow. "Your hair is too and I don't go around pointing it out." 

"No, but really!" Harry closed the door, draped his coat on the armrest, and sat on the sofa by Draco's feet. "Where did you get these? I've never seen them before." He pulled at the tip of one of them, watching as the thing wobbled around Draco's foot. The socks were gigantic and floppy, and had twisted loosely around Draco’s feet, probably as Draco changed positions while reading.

Draco wiggled his toes and moved his foot away from Harry's hand, scowling. A blush had spread over his cheeks. "They were tucked in between the blankets Ms Weasley gave us last week. I was cold and couldn't be bothered going upstairs for my wand, okay? Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read."

"Aww, so Molly made these for you? You can't expect me to just ignore them after telling me that, that makes it even better! God, you should let Ron see you in these, he'd die happy." 

He was pulling at Draco's big toe with two fingers now, rolling the sock around it, and Draco smacked Harry's hand with the book, one finger still holding the page he was at. "He'd die from the hex I'd throw his way and you're a fool if you believe otherwise!" 

"Excuse me if I can't take your insult very seriously, but I'm not the one wearing—" 

"Oh, for the love of—" Draco left his book on the table and draped his legs over Harry’s lap, resting one foot in the centre of his chest. He did so with a huff of annoyance, as if he couldn't believe Harry would force him to go to such extremes in order to shut him up. "Take them off, then,” he snapped, sinking into the cushions.

“But I like th—”

“With your mouth, Harry.” Draco’s voice was deeper. Quieter. “Now.”

With a breathless sound and a smile that he could feel was rapidly shifting into something dazed, Harry complied. 


End file.
